A Royal Problem
by MsMacBeth10
Summary: AU. To understand the ways of a commoner, Prince Syaoran studies at Sakura's high school for a semester. But he encounters a slight problem: the said girl hates him. Is he capable of surviving without servants, a Prince Li Fan Club, and, most importantly, Sakura's wrath?


"HOOOOOOEEEEEE!"

_Crash_!

Sakura yelped with pain as she bent down to inspect her injured foot, which she just so happened to bang against her drawer in her haste to put on her school uniform. "Oh, Sakura, there's no time to worry about your injuries! You're already late!" she scolded herself sharply, shutting her door with a loud _bang_ before dashing down the stairs.

"Late again, Monster?"

Sakura glared at her smirking brother as she stole a piece of toast from his plate. "Shut up, big brother! And I'm not a monster!"

Placing a hand over his heart, Touya pretended to look hurt. "Aw, is that any way to speak to your brother when he made breakfast for you?"

"It is when you call me a monster!" Sakura huffed, stuffing the toast into her mouth before she ran out the door.

"Be careful - " Touya began, but his warning was too late. He winced when he heard Sakura shriek as she tripped on the stairs on her way out of their house. "Well, so much for that," he muttered, shaking his head at his sister's clumsiness.

"I'm fine!" Sakura threw over her shoulder before she hurried on towards Tomoeda High, hoping with all her heart that she wouldn't be late.

But unfortunately for the seventeen-year-old, luck was just _not_ on her side today.

"E-Excuse me!" Sakura gasped, sliding the door to her classroom open as quickly as she could. Her sudden movement, to her dismay, caused the poor girl to lose her balance and topple forward toward the ground.

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut and prepared for the impact, but her face didn't come into contact with the hard ground as she had expected. Instead, she felt herself colliding into something warm and soft - she realized with a jolt of horror that it was a _person_ - and, then, almost in slow motion, _both _of them tumbled onto the ground.

For a moment, Sakura could only stare at the pair of amber eyes beneath her. And then, realizing how embarrassing her situation must have been, she leapt back up with lightning speed as though she had just been stunned.

"I-I'm so sorry!" she wailed, offering her hand out to her...victim. No doubt her cheeks were flaming red.

"Well, Kinomoto-san, I'm sure Li-san appreciated your _warm _welcome," her homeroom teacher, Terada-sensei, remarked dryly while the class burst into laughter. "And you're late _again_."

Sakura's emerald eyes widened with surprise as she recognized his last name. The man standing in front of her...she had crashed into_ the Prince of freaking China_!

Forgetting that she was still holding his hand, she let go (which caused the boy to once again tumble onto the ground) and fell back down onto her knees in front of him. "Please forgive me, Your Highness!" she begged, "I did not see you! I meant you no harm! Please don't kill me! I have my whole life in front of me and I don't think I want to die yet because I haven't even dated anyone or had my first kiss or - "

The boy's eyebrow raised higher and higher as she rambled on. "That's enough," he interrupted, holding up a hand to stop her from continuing. Sakura hurriedly slapped a hand over her mouth when she realized what she had said, and suddenly wished that she could just disappear into nothingness. "I am not planning on killing anyone during my stay here."

"Please go to your seat, Kinomoto-san," Terada-sensei instructed, amusement evident in his voice. The two stood up quickly, and Sakura was more than happy to leave the spotlight. "Since you entered _late _- " Sakura wanted to dig a hole and hide in it - "you missed Li-san's introduction. He is here to understand the ways of the ordinary people, and will be living as one of us for the semester. Therefore, you do not have to worry about imperial punishments anytime soon."

Sakura's best friend since childhood, Tomoyo Daidouji, gave her a concerned look as she slunk lower into her seat. "Oh," she mumbled in a small voice.

"And, Li-san, the seat behind Kinomoto-san is open."

Oh no. Oh _no_.

Sakura visibly paled. She must have done something awful in her past life for her to deserve something like this...Why, oh why was this happening to _her_ of all people?

"Please act as you usually do around Li-san. That is the purpose of his trip. And because this is his first day, he'll need someone to show him around the school," Terada-sensei continued, and almost at once, every female hand in the room shot up in excitement. "Kinomoto-san?"

"W-What?" Sakura, who had still been reliving the past few moments of her life, looked up dazedly when she heard her name being called.

She became aware of the fact that practically the entire female population were glaring daggers at her. "Uh, Tomoyo-chan? Did I miss something here? Why does everyone look like they hate me?"

"Sakura-chan, if you had been paying attention to Terada-sensei, you would have realized that your hand was the only one that did not go up when he called for volunteers. And, naturally, that means that he chose _you _to be Li-san's escort for the day. Ohohoho!" Tomoyo explained, letting out an evil laugh as she did so.

___Don't hate me! I__t's not like I _wanted _this to happen! _Sakura wailed in her head, but of course her classmates were unable to hear her. "Please kill me now," she groaned, banging her head on the table.

"Is being around me _that_ bad?" the man of her troubles asked, poking her in the back to get her attention.

Startled, Sakura almost jumped out of her chair. "Yes," she snorted, already beginning to hate his cocky attitude. Just because he was some Prince didn't mean he got to stride around the school as though he owned the place!

Okay, perhaps she was exaggerating just a tiny bit. But still, that was besides the point.

Sakura grinned evilly when an idea suddenly popped into her mind. Oh, she'll show him what he gets for being arrogant around _her_! "I'll show you around the school, all right," she promised, rubbing her hands together in anticipation.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes while a sweat-drop appeared on the back of the-subject-of-her-wrath's head.

It was definitely going to be a long day...

* * *

**A/n: Don't you just love that opening line? 8D **

**Anyway, while I have written other fanfics before, this is my first time writing for the CCS fandom (though I do admit that I read like 123456 stories about these two before now). But I just can't help it...Sakura and Syaoran are too darn adorable (though I may be _just_ a tad biased because Syaoran is from the same country as I am.) So I wanted to write a story for them too OTL.**

**Let me know whether you think it's worth continuing with a REVIEW? ;) **


End file.
